


Spun

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: It’s a dirty club, full of dirty secrets and dirty lies and the twins feel right at home here, wrapped together in their own dirty love affair.When Tom DJs he’s only really performing for one person.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 2





	Spun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tokiohotelfiction page on 16 May 2017 :)

His eyes search the crowd below. Bodies writhe and music pounds, the floor vibrates and revellers scream, their arms in the air, smoke clouding the club. Drugs and alcohol fuel the furore as Tom’s music fills the building, clawing into every corner of the warehouse, feeding the party goers as they dance with the night. They all want a piece of him but Tom only wants one thing.

Bill.

Tom spots his twin in the middle of the throng, his blond hair wavy with sweat and hair product. The room seems to slow down as he watches his brother, always the centre of his world. Bill is caught between two men, their hands on his body as they tear at the slinky little slip he’s calling a top and pull him close so he’s trapped right against their torsos. Tom knows Bill doesn’t mind but his jaw clenches as he sees one of the men grab Bill’s hips and roughly guide them back to his crotch. It doesn’t hurt but it sends a carnal signal racing through his bones and into his heart to protect, to stop, to claim.

Tom brings one of the headphones up to his ears and tries to focus on mixing in the next beat but then Bill looks up, his dark eyes connecting with Tom’s where he stands above the crowds on his DJ’s podium. The look Bill gives him is dangerous and then he grinds his ass back into one of the men, his mouth opening in a gasp that Tom can’t hear but knows is there, Bill’s hooded eyes telling him all he needs to know.

The men Bill has chosen tonight are big, muscled, bearded, preened and beautiful. Bill’s type. Tom spins the decks and the crowd cheers, eyes rolling as they lose themselves in the music and the high.

A thick haze hides him from most of the onlookers but Tom knows Bill can see him crystal clear, knows he is watching Tom just as Tom is watching Bill.

Tom stares as Bill’s back arches and he throws his head back, mouth open, eyes shut.

Bill’s movements long ago graduated from awkward and gawky to sensual and seductive. Bill knows what he does to people. When they were seventeen it was his pretty hair and a smoky eyes that turned people on, made the fangirls drop their panties for him in a heartbeat. Now it’s the way his eyelids drop when he desires someone, the way his spine curves and his lips pout and the surety by which he moves. Bill knows how to take what he wants, how to control and commandeer, how to invade someone’s mind until they are crazy for him.

Tom knows all this because he’s been the object of Bill’s sordid fantasies since they were teenagers.

The teasing, the flirting, the games they play. Tom knows it is all for him, and Tom is crazy for Bill.

A heavy baseline is mixed in and then Tom slows things down, enough to make Bill open his eyes again and stare up at Tom with a knowing smirk in place as the darker of the two men grabs his throat and tilts it back enough for wet lips to be placed over Bill’s tendon while hips roll.

Tom’s stomach lurches and he grins at the wicked glint in Bill’s eyes as his twin grabs the front of the other man’s shirt and yanks him into a biting kiss, his eyes never leaving Tom’s.

The pounding of Tom’s heart matches the throb of the music as it reverberates around the club. His set is nearly over and an excited thrill shoots down to his crotch. Bill will hear Tom’s signal and he’ll remove himself from his two suitors, winding through the crowd and slipping backstage to meet Tom in the dressing room.

It’s a dirty club, full of dirty secrets and dirty lies and the twins feel right at home here, wrapped together in their own dirty love affair.

The set finishes, the crowd roars, Bill leaves and then Tom leaves, too.

As he departs he receives a congratulatory clap on the back from the next DJ and grins, snatching a beer before he’s gone, the stage door swinging shut and muffling the sound of his final song.

Black walls plastered with peeling promotional posters remind Tom of the very first clubs they used to play in when they were fifteen. They’ve come a long way from the frustrated teenagers desperate to break out of Magdeburg they once were and Tom grins, taking a swig of his beer as he nods to friends and staff along his short journey to the dressing room he knows Bill will be residing in.

“Good set,” the club manager says in passing and Tom tips his beer at him in thanks. “Your brother’s waiting for you.”

The manager jerks his head back towards a door he’s just walked past and Tom dips his chin in acknowledgment as he ducks below a naked bulb swinging on a wire. The low ceilings and hazy light make the backstage space feel claustrophobic but Tom doesn't mind, thinking that it somehow adds to the twisted situation he’s walking right towards.

The thump of the music can still be felt even back here and Tom can feel it pulsate through his chest. Images of Bill grinding against anonymous bodies enters Tom’s mind and he shakes his head, pressing his fingertips into the peeling door and pushing until it swings wide.

He steps inside and the door swings shut behind him just as he looks up and grins, licking his lips.

Bill is sitting on the dressing table at the other end of the small room, lit from behind by the mirror lights so he looks heavenly. There is no other source of light in the room but Tom can see that Bill’s legs are spread wide and his eyes are bright with lust.

“You liked the show?” He asks, leaning back on one palm and tilting his head at Tom, his eyes raking up and down Tom’s body.

It would be an odd question, one that Tom should perhaps ask Bill, but Tom knows they were both performing tonight and it’s Bill who asks first. He sets the beer aside on a banged up amp and steps over a showgirl’s outfit that lies on the floor amongst other backstage crap. The room is dim, smoky, black walls filthy with years of club grime and lazy inhabitants. There is the smell of beer and stale sex hanging in the air and Tom sniffs, trying to find the heady scent of his twin among the mix.

“You want a bump?” Bill nudges his toe towards the bag he dumped here earlier but Tom shakes his head, not in the mood for inebriation when he is about to feel everything Bill has to offer him.

“I came here for you,” Tom tells him, taking another stride towards Bill.

It’s only when he steps closer that Tom realises Bill has removed the slinky top he’d donned earlier and instead his chest is decorated only in a dozen silver necklaces, hanging heavy and glittering. A cigarette is dangling from the corner of his mouth and Tom can see his pupils are blown wide, hair flopping limply over one eye. Bill looks a hot fucking mess.

Tom fucking loves it.

And Bill knows it.

“I know you did, baby,” Bill affirms in a husky voice. “You came here to feel me.”

The corner of Tom’s lip quirks as he regards his twin, oozing confidence and sex appeal. There is a touch of smoky eyeshadow around his eyes and it’s enough to make Tom’s insides coil tight with desire and recall their first time together, hurried and desperate with Bill bent over a hotel armchair after the Comet awards, his face turned back to moan Tom’s name and blink long lashes at him as Tom pounds into his body.

Tom couldn’t believe it then, couldn’t believe what Bill was letting him do, time and time again. But now he knows Bill will always come back to him.

Bill doesn’t think that humans are meant to be monogamous but Tom thinks he wouldn’t mind settling down with just Bill to call his own.

But he enjoys the games they play. For now. Something deep inside his soul tells him they’ll end up together. In truth, that’s all they’ve only ever been; together, neither of them knowing how to function without the other close by. But it’s exciting to throw someone else into the mix, to keep them both on edge and enticed.

Tom is happy to indulge Bill and his fantasies, he doesn’t lose out. Not at all, he thinks as Bill spreads his legs wider and invites Tom to stand between them with a crooked finger.

“You got me all hot and bothered,” Bill purrs, canting his hips up suggestively and blowing smoke out the corner of his mouth so it rushes over Tom’s face.

“Oh yeah?” Tom reaches Bill at last and runs eager hands over his naked torso, squeezing his hips and tugging on his nipple ring.

“Mmm,” Bill’s head rolls back and his closes his eyes. “You know how good you look up there. Usually I’m on stage with you. I miss the show.” He pouts, eyes still shut, and Tom’s knees go weak.

Then Bill’s eyes snap open and he regards Tom blearily. He’s drunk, Tom can see the glaze over his eyes but he can’t tell if it’s because of the alcohol or him, his hands worshipping Bill’s body like they are.

“I saw you,” Bill says and he sits forward a bit, hooking both legs around Tom and tugging him right to the edge of the dressing table. The movement is quick, sure, and Bill is arching his back and draping himself over Tom as nimble fingers drag Tom’s t-shirt up his torso and over his head to land on the sticky floor.

“You were watching me again,” Bill murmurs. His breath is hot as it cascades over Tom’s lips.

“I’m always watching you,” Tom says softly. His hands have found Bill’s ass and he palms it roughly, hauling Bill closer as he does so so their groins collide and Tom can feel Bill’s hardness beneath his jeans. “You know that.”

“You never answered me,” Bill says. “Did you like the show?”

Tom’s eyes lock with Bill’s as he pulls back enough to take a drag of his cigarette, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes black.

“You know I did,” Tom tells Bill, knowing that Bill likes to hear Tom say it. “You were so fucking hot out there. The hottest thing on the dance floor.”

Bill grins and his legs tighten around Tom. “Good boy,” Bill breathes. Then he holds the cigarette to Tom’s lips, who sucks on the end like a lifeline, hungry for the nicotine rush but hungrier for his brother.

“It’s my turn to put on a show for you,” Bill says coyly, removing the cigarette from Tom’s lips and dropping it into a half-empty beer bottle. Tom can hear it hiss as it is extinguished.

“You already gave me a show,” Tom says, chasing after Bill as Bill leans back, out of reach of Tom’s questing lips. “I saw you out there, those Abercrombie fuckboys with their hands all over you. I was watching you, remember?”

Bill hums, his eyes alight.

“This one is for you, Tomi,” Bill says and Tom watches as the tip of his tongue flicks out to taste the metal ring on his lip. “Only you.”

Tom doesn’t take his eyes of his twin as Bill places two flat palms on Tom’s chest and pushes him back, directing him to a chair that’s been stranded in the middle for the room. Before Tom can protest he falls back, the chair legs scraping noisily on the floor as it is unbalanced by his weight. Then it stills and Bill is in his lap, his long legs either side of Tom’s as he grinds down onto Tom’s clothed dick.

“I can feel you,” Bill whispers hoarsely as his fingers tangle in Tom’s hair, tipping his head back so Tom is looking up at Bill, his belly flipping hard as Bill regards him with a hungry eye. “You want me. You want to get inside me.”

He can only grunt in response. Bill smiles and tugs at the elastic holding his hair in a low knot. Some of it falls lose and sweaty around his face and Bill noses it aside. His twin is taking over Tom’s mind and Tom is beginning to lose control, hot, sweet breath over his lips, the teasing brush of Bill’s lips across his cheeks, his mouth. But Bill won’t give him what he wants, not yet.

Bill wants to rile Tom up so much that he takes it, takes Bill for himself.

They both know how this works.

They shift and Tom gasps, thrusting up shallowly. Bill isn’t as light as he used to be but he’s still all long limbs, sinewy and tight and Tom is not immune to a warm body pressing readily against his own. His twin is rocking in Tom’s lap and his arms come up to hold him closer, the muscles of Bill’s back rippling beneath his fingertips.

“Tell me what you want,” Bill murmurs and his fingers stroke over Tom’s forehead as he gazes down at Tom, rocking back and forth. Tom’s breathing heavily now, but he knows he has to be patient.

“I want to fuck you,” Tom tells him seriously. “I want to feel you from the inside and hear you scream my name.”

Bill’s chest heaves. “Oh, Tomi,” he smiles. “Such a dirty boy.”

With both hands he reaches around his neck to unclasp the myriad of necklaces laying against his bare chest. Before he can remove them all, Tom places a hand on Bill’s wrist, stilling his movement.

“Leave one,” he says and Bill’s lips curl in approval. He lets all but one fall to the floor with a clatter.

Tom’s eyes are following Bill’s dozily, watching his every move. Without thinking he strains up, trying to capture Bill’s lips in a kiss but Bill pulls back and Tom can only groan as his lips meet thin air.

Then Bill surges forward and kisses him at last, his mouth hot on Tom’s and his ass pressing down into Tom’s lap, moving sinfully, teasing as their tongue collide and Tom let’s out a guttural moan. Behind him someone bangs into the door but neither of them move to break apart, far too wrapped up in each other to stop for anyone.

Bill makes a small, needy noise in the back of his throat and pants against Tom’s lips.

“You and me were made for this,” Bill says, so softly Tom isn’t sure he’s heard him. The air in the room is thick, the music loud.

Bill bites Tom’s lip and one hand reaches between them to palm Tom’s cock through his jeans. Tom is so hard it hurts.

He can’t take it anymore. Bill is inside his head like a drug, urging him for more, pushing him right to the edge so he’s barely holding on to sanity with his fingertips. In a swift movement he is standing up, Bill toppling off him but Tom catches him, spinning him round and shoving him forward so he’s bent over the dressing table. Bottles of nail varnish and an empty beer can go skittering across the surface but they both ignore it.

“Enough,” Tom growls. The music echoes around the darkened room, a heavy baseline that Tom can feel low in his stomach.

Bill doesn’t make a sound but Tom can see him flash a sadistic grin at him through the foggy mirror.

“You better be ready for me,” Tom says right into Bill’s ear, his voice low and possessive. “I can’t wait much longer to feel you around my dick.”

“Do me like this,” Bill says and then he’s undoing the clasp of his belt buckle at the same time that Tom yanks down his jeans and boxers, exposing his pert ass and giving one cheek a smack.

“Oh, yes,” Bill’s chest heaves and he shimmies out his trousers, kicking them to one side before he’s pressing back against Tom, his ass fitting right against him like he always has. Tom can’t believe his luck sometimes. It seems some cruel twist of fate that Bill is his twin. But maybe that’s the beauty of what they have, their connection transcending normal relationships.

Tom deftly undoes his own belt and unzips the front, reaching a hand inside his boxers to take himself in hand and give a light squeeze.

He doesn’t waste much time on himself however and knocks Bill’s legs wider with his knee so he can fit a hand between them. Bill is warm and inviting and Tom runs a finger over the sensitive skin just behind Bill’s balls. The heat Tom can feel between Bill’s legs is enough to make his head spin and he latches his lips onto the back of Bill’s neck to anchor himself.

“Come on,” Bill urges, pushing back so Tom’s finger slips right over his little hole. “I thought you couldn’t wait.”

“Lube,” Tom says shortly, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into the back of Bill’s skull, breathing into his soft hair. He hears Bill’s hands fly over the dresser, knocking more mess over with a clatter.

While he waits Tom circles the tip of his finger around the puckered entrance and feels it twitch beneath his touch. He smirks and then a tube is pressed into his other palm, the one that is cinched around Bill’s waist. They are practised at this, they know how it works.

In seconds two of Tom’s fingers are slicked and pressing in and out of Bill’s ass, disappearing into the tight heat that has Bill mewling and nearly falling over the table. It doesn’t need to be urgent, no one will disturb them behind the locked door, but there is a certain frenetic energy tonight, they both need a quick release, too turned on to really care about finesse.

No matter how many times they do this, it never gets old and Tom is having to exercise a self control he is always amazed he possesses. Two digits becomes three and Bill clenches around his fingers so hard they are nearly forced out his little body.

“Fuck,” Tom grits out and drops his head to bite Bill’s shoulder, teeth sinking into the soft skin, enough to burn but not enough to bleed.

Bill nearly bucks back and Tom lets go, knowing he hasn’t truly hurt his twin. Instead, he splays one palm at the base of Bill’s spine and pushes, forcing him to bow against the table that’s littered with ashtrays and make up.

He glances between them and sees his own fingers disappearing inside Bill’s body. His stomach lurches and his knees feel weak at the sight of Bill’s pink hole, wet with lube. Then he looks up and sees Bill giving him a pleading look in the mirror.

“Now,” he begs and Tom sees his hands curls into fists where they lay on the surface.

Neither of them can wait any longer, this will be quick and rough. Sometimes they treat each other nicely, sometimes Tom kisses every inch of Bill’s body until he’s quivering for release, sometimes they bask in each other’s love for hours at a time, when work slows and they have time. Sometimes Tom let’s Bill ride him into the early hours of the hazy LA mornings, sometimes he takes Bill into his mouth and sucks him until his thighs come up around his head and hold Tom tight.

Other times though, they are hurried and frantic, caught up in a careless race to the end. Much like tonight.

With eager hands Tom pushes at the waistband of his boxers until his cock springs free, weeping and red. Hurriedly, he slicks himself up with lube, wiping the excess around Bill’s twitching entrance.

He gives Bill another smack as he notices his twin’s legs trembling slightly in anticipation. “Stay still,” he tells his little brother and Bill does. When Tom glances up he sees Bill’s hooded eyes in the mirror, his mouth open as he presses his ass back at Tom wantonly. Bill is beginning to lose focus and Tom knows it’s his turn to take control.

Not wanting to, not able to, wait any more Tom bumps the end of his cock against Bill’s hole and pushes inside in a swift movement.

Bill lurches forward on the dressing table, his eyes closing and his forehead creasing as he tries to accommodate the intrusion.

“That’s it,” Tom moves shallowly inside Bill, pleasure shooting through his body as Bill’s tight, warm walls squeeze around him. “Shh shh,” he soothes when Bill let’s out a whine and arches his back. “You’re ok.”

Tom watches as Bill’s forehead drops onto one of his arms, his fingers still clenched into fists on the dresser.

It must have been a while, Tom thinks, and he pets Bill’s lower back, stroking gentle hands over his ass and tracing a light finger right at the edge of Bill’s entrance where his own dick is buried inside his twin.

Bill moans and Tom thrusts forward carefully, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his furrowed brow as he tries to concentrate on helping Bill get used to him.

“That’s it,” he says again, watching as his dick pulls out and then eases back in. It’s enough to short-circuit his brain and Tom clenches his eyes shut and tilts his head to the ceiling.

“Fuck me,” Bill pants. “I’m ready. Ohh, you fill me up so good.”

Bill’s words shoot straight to his groin and Tom’s hips snap forward, smacking against Bill’s ass as he begins to pound into him. Their heavy breathing fills the room, punctuated with Bill’s low whines and Tom’s grunts and the table legs scraping against the floor as they force the dresser further into the wall. Tom is momentarily grateful for the low bass-line from the club that fills every corner of the establishment. It hadn’t been long after Tom had started playing at this place that they discovered it was a perfect coverup for their late night soirees. It gets boring to fuck at home, Bill says.

Bill catches his eye in the mirror again and suddenly Tom wants his twin right up against his chest so he can hold him as close as he can as the sound of their sex fills the air. Slowing down, he runs a palm up Bill’s spine until his fingers wrap around the remaining necklace that is swinging loose from Bill’s neck.

Then Tom tugs sharply and Bill gasps, his breathing laboured as his neck is pulled back until his back is flush against Tom’s chest. The beads snap and scatter across the dressing table and Bill’s head jerks back with the sudden release, lolling back onto Tom’s shoulder and turning to pant into his ear.

“You fuck me just how I like it,” Bill tells Tom, the words hot against his ear.

Unable to say anything, Tom responds by splaying his palms over Bill’s belly, rubbing up and down his sides, wrapping calloused fingers around his throat so he can turn Bill’s head enough to smash their lips together.

The room is on fire, Bill’s tight heat encasing his dick, clenching rhythmically with each of Tom’s thrusts. Not wanting Bill’s dick to go untouched, Tom slides his fingers back down Bill’s naked body and takes him in hand, forming a tight fist and pumping Bill. Knowing what Bill likes, Tom swipes a thumb over the tip, collecting the drops of pre-come that have formed there.

“Oh god,” Bill shudders and he nearly falls forward over the dressing table again. Tom’s arm keeps him pinned to his chest and he shoves his nose into Bill’s temple, nosing into the soft hair and inhaling deeply as he screws his twin so good.

“I’m coming,” Bill warns him, it’s out the blue and Tom growls into his ear, biting the lobe gently in admonishment.

“Wait for me,” Tom instructs, his pace quickening as Bill begins clenching around him almost painfully tight.

“I can’t,” Bill is tensing in his arms and Tom pumps his dick, racing to join his twin. “Fuuuck,” Bill moans long and loud and throws an arm back to grasp the back of Tom’s head, tugging roughly on his hair and coming with a cry, his whole body rigid.

“Tom, Tom, fuck… Tom,” Bill pants as his tight hole squeezes Tom one final time and tips him over the edge to follow his brother.

He stiffens, thrusting into Bill’s ass as he comes with a few final jerks. The room seems to swim before him as he falls forward, forcing Bill against the dresser once more as they both collapse heavily.

“So good, baby,” Tom praises, nosing into the back of Bill’s neck where the smudged band tattoo is painted.

“You like that?” Bill turns his head pushes back against Tom, teasing even now. “You want more?”

“Fuck, yes,” Tom swears as he pulses inside Bill, riding out the last of his climax. “I’ll never be able to get enough of you.”

Bill grins, arching back and forcing Tom out of his body so he can turn and sit back on the table, his legs spread obscenely, much like Tom had found him earlier. Tom glances down between Bill’s legs and he groans. Now though Bill is naked and Tom’s come is dripping out his ass.

“Take me home,” Bill says, nodding his head over Tom’s shoulder to the closed door behind him. “Take me home and fuck me like I’m one of your groupies.”

Tom nudges Bill’s legs apart and leans over him, slipping his fingers into the short sides of Bill’s hair. “I think I just did that,” he teases, blowing tantalising breath over Bill’s lips before pulling back, pleased when he sees Bill follow.

“Let me suck you then,” Bill murmurs. He’s watching Tom’s lips and Tom knows Bill is his for the night.

The club vibrates, the smell of booze and sex lingers on them both, Bill’s glistening body is open and ready for him. Tom kisses his twin and his breath catches in his throat as Bill winds his arms around his neck and pulls him over his little body once more.

It’s not over for tonight. It won’t ever truly be over. Next week Tom will perform again. He’ll watch Bill in the crowds, they’ll meet backstage and Tom will bend his beautiful baby brother over whatever surface they can find until they come together. Spun together in a tangled web of depravity. Again and again.


End file.
